True Form
by Pastalove
Summary: When random people appear to visit Lucy and Juvia, telling them they are going to visit home, things end up being a bit complicated. Secrets about both Juvia and Lucy are revealed and everything Fairy Tail has known about them till now gets flipped. Why did Lucy and Juvia end up in fairy Tail and are they really who they say they are? Will their secrets lead to more danger for FT?
1. Chapter 1

Juvia sat at the Fairy Tail bar staring off into to space dreaming of her beloved Gray-sama. The water mage was too caught up in her own thoughts to even notice the guild doors bang open. She was also too far into her dream world to notice everyone had stopped talking to stare at the two figures at the door way.

The two boys who stood at the door scanned the room with their bright purple and green eyes. When they spotted the water mage zoned out at the bar the taller of the two let a grin break out onto his face while the other just stared.

"Juviaaaaaaa!" The tallest shouted running over while the other just strolled behind him.

The said mage turned around just in time to catch the boy flying towards her. She looked down shocked and then looked up at the boy who stood near them smiling slightly. "Jaden-san, Leo-san it's been so long." Juvia smiled and hugged the boy in her arms, Leo, back.

Leo was the older of the two twins, only by 10 minutes Jaden likes to point out. His eyes were a strangely bright purple with his silver hair being messily styled. A black long sleeved v-neck shirt clung to him showing off his muscles, also a pair of baggy navy jeans hung from his hips.

His younger brother had bright forest green eyes and red hair that reached his shoulder blades. He wore black skinny jeans that were styled with a studded belt. His gray hoody was baggy but fit him well. His nails were also painted black, along with his many ear piercings and his snake bite lip piercing. Even with their different styles the boys looked a lot alike and were both extremely attractive.

"Nice to see you again water witch." Jaden said with a smile as he also hugged her a little.

Leo punched him hard on the arm. "It is not nice to call Juvia that." Then in a small whisper he added, "I don't want to drown because of your stupid comments." Jaden glared up at his brother, who was taller by half a foot.

Just as the red haired boy was about to argue back the doors were kicked open and several people ushered in the door. There in front of Fairy Tail stood team Natsu and the Twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. Natsu and Gray were bickering with Sting. Erza was happily enjoying a slice of strawberry cake. Lucy was rubbing her head like she had a headache, while Rouge was emotionless as ever.

When the twins spotted the group a wide smile appeared on both of their faces. They ran as fast as they could towards them screaming, "Lu!" "Blondie!"

The group turned to see the two boys jump over them and land with a huge thump on the clueless Lucy knocking her to the floor with a bang. Everyone just stood there in shocked as they saw the busty blonde lying on the floor with two attractive boys lying on top of her hugging her to death.

"Told you they were here!" Sting shouted pointing at the boys. He was about to continue when he felt a dark aura spread throughout the guild sending shivers down a few peoples spines, also making the group close to the blonde emitting the aura stand back.

"Who ever thought it was a good idea to hug attack me to the ground and stay there chocking the life out of me better get up before I strangle them to death." Lucy said through gritted teeth as the twins scurried off her.

"Eh. Sorry Lu I thought you would catch us." Leo scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Blondie got weak after seven year of sleeping." Jaden clicked his tough as he looked away from the angered Blond who was pulling herself off the floor.

"What did the wanna be Gajeel say?" Lucy growled as she stepped closer to the green eyed teen.

The twins looked at each other in confusion. People all around the room burst out laughing at her comment. Then a man across the room stood up and shouted that he took offence to that. Lucy just ignored the studied man who was shouting about being offended.

Jaden started to get angry when he saw who he was getting compared to. His own dark aura started to fill the guild and everyone in the room looked on in terror. This clash was looking to be worse than Erza and Mira. "I look nothing like him you stupid bimbo." The goth boy hissed through clenched teeth.

Before Lucy could respond he was sent flying across the guild hitting the wall with a loud bang. "Stupid Jaden do you want Lu to kill you?" Leo shouted as he lowered his leg from kicking his brother. "God you would have made me pay of the damages that you both caused if that fight got out of hand." He muttered as he turned back to the slightly shocked Blonde.

"Didn't that look exactly like a Lucy kick?" Gray shivered as he nodded in agreement with Natsu.

"Jaden?" Lucy questioned. Then her brown eyes travelled to the silver haired boy in front of her. "Leo?" When the purple eyed boy nodded Lucy pulled him into a hug. "You both have changed so much." She grinned while she squished the boy.

"Yeah after nine years of not seeing someone that tends to happen." Leo laughed as he hugged the busty girl back.

Lucy gasped. "Oh yeah it has been nine years to you. Wait that means..."

Jaden butted in as he came closer to the two. "Yep we are technically a year older than you and Juvia." Lucy smiled as she let go of Leo and pulled Jaden into a hug.

"Yeah but even after nine years this idiot is still totally in love with you Lu." Leo laughed as green eyes of his brother glared holes into him. Lucy just laughed as she continued to hug Jaden.

"Wait who is in love with Lucy?" Mira came over while holding her chest with hearts in her eyes at the new development. She stopped as she looked at the boys and then at their guild marks that were on display. Jaden's was on his neck in black. Whereas his brothers was sticking out from the right side as his shirt in red. "What is Sabertooth doing here?" She asked as she also looked over to Sting and Rouge.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending here. Just didn't have a good place to end it. So hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait I have had these chapters ready for a long time but just haven't found the time to post them. Sorry once again but I hope you all enjoy them.**

Sing held up his arms in defence. "Don't look at us. We were just on a mission nearby when half of our team ran off shouting something about wanting to see a Blonde and a witch." Sting pointed to the twins.

It started to pour down outside, the sun now hid behind rain clouds, as a certain bluenette made her way over to the twins and Lucy looking like an extremely dangerous threat. "So Jaden-san calls Juvia a witch in front of everyone." Lucy stifled a giggle as Leo looked worriedly between the sweating red head and the angry water mage.

Taking several steps back Jaden's path was blocked by the bodies of Natsu's team and the twin dragon slayers. He threw pleading glances to the giggling Lucy and his brother, hoping that they would help him. The silver haired twin sighed as he decided to be nice and stop his brothers impending doom, Juvia could be as scary as Lucy when angry.

"Lu did you see how much my kick has improved!" Leo shouted in his loud cheerful voice making sure that everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the over excited teen. Though it was mainly to help his brother out he did really want to see what Lucy thought about his kick.

"Yes. It was awesome. I am worried your kick will soon be stronger than mine." The happy blonde clapped her hands as she smiled at the purple eyed boy, whose eyes began to glow with pride and happiness.

"I guess that would be called the student surpassing the master. I can't wait until my kick is stronger than yours then I will not have to deal with my moody other half as he will be too scared to even whimper." His smile got creepy as his eyes got a scary glint to them.

Lucy's face also turned into something of the same. "I wouldn't be so happy yet, you still have a long way to go. I only wish that a kick was enough to shut up the idiots I put up with on a daily basis." Lucy sighed as Leo patted her back and gave her a sympathetic look. Both Natsu and Gray shouted a 'HEY' at the two.

Mira cleared her throat and Lucy brightened. "Oh sorry I guess I should introduce you to Fairy Tail." Lucy turned to see everyone looking at the group blocking the door Lucy smiled at them all as the twins came to stand next to her. "Guys I would like you to meet Leo and Jaden Familiar. Old friends of me and Juvia."

The oldest stepped forward first. "I am Leo Familiar Snow mage." He gave a small wave and flashed a big grin. "I hope you have been treating Lu and Juvia well or I will have to do something I might regret." The boy was still smiling at them all but it turned dark and his purple eyes flashed dangerously.

Then Jaden stepped forward hands in his pockets, his face back to the emotionless mask that he had on when he first entered the guild. "I am the younger twin, by 10 minutes, Jaden Familiar. Dark mage." There were collective gasps among the guild mates until they saw Juvia smack the back of his red head. "Oww ok I was kidding. I am an earth mage." He bent down pulling his hands out his jean pockets. Touching the ground two monster type things appeared holding what looked a lot like touchier tools. "And I and my brother have a bone to pick with one Gajeel and Laxus."

His brother started to form two chairs that looked like execution chairs from the snow he was creating. Jaden sat in one while Leo draped himself over the back of the other lazily.

"What do you want from them?" Cana asked her gaze settled on the two boys trying not to look impressed at their magic display.

Jaden continued to look cold while Leo sent a nowhere near friendly grin. The card mage actually shivered under their intense stares. The silver haired one spoke up, "I believe there are two incidents we want to..." He looked like he was thinking of the right word to use when his brother supplied one for him.

"Discuss."

"Yeah discuss. Phantom lord and the Fighting festival." Leo sent a grin as he spotted the Blonde and Black haired dragon slayers watching the twins, their faces unreadable. Jaden's green eyes also zoned in on them.

"Even though Blondie may be quick to forgive we aren't so easily persuaded. Especially when it comes to our Blondie." He also smirked at them sending shivers down several people in the guilds back. They were seriously considering withier they would rather face Erza's wrath than get these two angry.

The offending dragon slayers looked at the boys for a few seconds before they nodded. "We understand." They spoke in unison. Jaden looked a little deflated like he wanted them to resist but brightened again when one of his monsters made of earth stepped next to him holding out the tools also made from earth. He picked up a pair of pliers playing with them while smiling at his victims.

However his brother looked over the moon as he signalled to the seats made of snow. "Please sit we promise not to leave any lasting damage." His grin widened as he saw the two gulped.

Both twins' eyes popped out of their heads though when they heard the unmistakable 'Lucy'. They turned just in time to be met by a foot flying for their faces with the shout of 'Kick'. They were sent flying backwards at unbelievable speeds crashing through and destroying the snow chairs and one of the monsters. The other one caught them.

"L, Jay. I would appreciate it if you did not scare my guild mates like that, thank you very much." Lucy dusted off her skirt as she turned to the slightly shocked Gajeel and Laxus. "Sorry about them. They would never do anything to you anyway as they are not allowed." The spirit mage raised her voice at the end of it. Getting a groan as a response from the two decked boys. "They just wanted to seem intimidating."

Both Gajeel and Laxus just nodded too shocked to say anything.

"Juvia is also sorry for their behaviour as Juvia should have warned them when Juvia first saw them. Juvia is sorry that her beloved Gray-sama had to see Leo-san and Jaden-san act like that. Juvia swears they are usually nice people; well Leo-san is at least Jaden-san is quite around everyone except Juvia, his brother and love rival." The water mage bowed to the dragon slayers.

After that the guild went back to normal. Jaden dispersed his earth monster and team Natsu plus Gajeel, and twin dragon slayers all sat at a table with Lucy, Juvia and the new twins.

There was a deafening silence that fell over the table until Leo decided to break it with the oddest statement. "You always smell like home Lu." The boy smiled as he placed his chin in his hand tipping his head slightly to the side.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in question to the boy sitting across from her. Then Lucy jumped and almost screamed when Juvia, who was sitting to her left, leaned in and sniffed at her neck. The emotional girl hummed in content and happiness as she let her head rest on the Blondes shoulders and be surrounded by her sent.

"Juvia never realised how good Love rival smelled. She really does smell like home." The water mage snuggled closer to try and get more of her sent.

Everyone just stared unbelievably at the duo as Lucy just laughed at the girl nuzzling her neck. "Juiva this is getting a bit strange. I know you miss home, I do to, but please stop it." The water mage sat up and looked a little disappointed at having to move away from the smell. "Just being curious but what do I smell like?"

"Vanilla and strawberries." Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu answered in unison.

While Leo said "Sweet."

"Calming." Was Juvia's answer.

"Dangerous." Jaden answered with a little smirk.

Lucy burst out laughing as the six of them looked at each other in surprise. "You three," she pointed to Jaden, Leo and Juvia, "sound like you are describing my personality and not my sent. How can I smell calming or dangerous?" She looked at Leo, "and the way you said sweet sounds like you were saying I was acting sweet."

"That is they way that we smell home, and you give off the scent of home so obviously we would describe it that way." Jaden shrugged like it was completely normal. "Wait Leo how could you even describe that place as sweet." He pointed an accusing finger at his brother. When he just continued to smile Jaden scooted more towards Gajeel who was sat at the end of the table to his right. "You are seriously a freak, you know that? You give me the creeps."

The purple eyed boy put on a hurt expression as he held his heart. "How could you even say that about your big brother? Who has been with you since birth and protected you from everything? I am deeply hurt." The boy let go of his chest as a sinister smile that promised pain crossed his face. "Maybe I haven't given you a proper lesson in manners. Should I give you a special lesson _dear little brother_?" His was scarily sweet and the last three words were said with so much happiness.

Jaden looked scared as hell his eyes went wide as he continued to try in move away from his brother. He was using so much strength that the un-expecting Gajeel went flying off the seat.

Lucy sighed rubbing her temples as she heard Gajeel growl. "Leo stop scaring the shit out of your brother before I scare the shit out of you. Gajeel I am sorry about that Jaden just has bad experiences when his brother is in this mood so instinct tells him to get as far away as he can."

"That's the second time today you have apologised to me Bunny Girl. Starting to think you like apologising." Gajeel smirked as he pulled himself back onto the seat. His smirk grew even wider when Lucy glared at him.

"Juvia thinks that Love Rivals smell suits her personality. Dangerous, sweet and calming."

Sting snorted and then burst out laughing. Juvia, Leo and Jaden froze as they stared at him in horror. "Blondie dangerous? What are you smoking? She is about as dangerous as a bunny. Ha I get the nickname now." The Blonde guild master smiled at Gajeel who was now sitting next to him. He raised a scared eyebrow. "Where did the twins go?"

Gajeel just pointed to a group of three who were standing three paces from their table looking with shock at Sting then with a scared expression at Lucy. Lucy was just smiling brightly at her fellow blonde holding a glass in her hand.

"Oh so I am as dangerous as a bunny am I? So does that mean my magic is weak does it?" Lucy opened her eyes just as the glass in her hand shattered, the smile still on her face. Everyone around her jumped back a bit in surprise as the glass flew over the table.

"Luce?" Natsu leaned in to put a hand on his best friends shoulder when he was stopped by a pink haired girl in a maid outfit.

"Hime you should calm down before you do something you will regret." Virgo pulled the hand that had smashed the glass to her inspecting for any cuts. "You are lucky the glass didn't cut you Hime." The girl reached into her dress and pulled a small white bottle out of nowhere. "This should help with the headache you are having." Lucy accepted the bottle with a smile.

"Thank you Virgo I wouldn't know what I would do without you or the rest of you." Lucy placed a hand on her keys as a small genuine smile highlighted her face.

"We're happy to serve you Hime." The spirit used her normal monotone voice as she bowed and disappeared with a burst of sparkles.

"Thanks to Virgo we avoided a dead Sabertooth guild master. Plus a destroyed Fairy Tail guild." Leo sighed as he reached into his pocket. However he stopped when he saw Sting about to say something. "If you want to live I suggest you do not anger Lu when she is dealing with a sore head. She tends to..." He scratched his head thinking.

"Lose control." Jaden supplied as he walked closer to Lucy.

"Yeah that will do. Lu tends to lose control when she has a sore head." He pulled out a letter and flung it onto the table in front of the celestial mage. "Now the main reason we are here."

Lucy picked put the letter. Her face turned to one of surprise as she saw the delicate gold writing that decorated the front.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's from them?" Jaden just responded with a nod as she opened the letter carefully admiring the neat writing. "I know why I love neat writing now." Lucy laughed slightly as Juvia place herself next to her and read over the letter.

_Dear children _

_I am happy to hear that both Juvia and Lucy are safe as well as their assignments. I can't wait to see all four of you and Damon is bursting with excitement. As a sad anniversary as well as Damon's birthday is coming up we have arranged for a break from your job. During this break which will be two weeks long you will be coming back home. I can't wait to see how much you have grown in both maturity and strength. Oh and Sarah will be coming to get you all at Fairy Tail._

_P.S. Lucy I am glad to hear that you and Juvia ended up together again, even though it happened under such circumstances. I hope that you both have not caused too much damage or trouble. I know what you are like together._

_From William_

"Guess we are going home for two weeks guys." Lucy smiled as she placed the letter down. Then the smile turned into a slight frown. "It just had to be Sarah coming to get us." The blonde sighed running a hand through her hair. "I guess this would be a good time to practice that spell though."

The mage slid out her seat and called out to get the guilds attention. "Could everyone please gather on the bottom floor? That includes master and Laxus too." Everyone did as asked some throwing her curious glances. "Do you all trust me?"

"Of course we do child but would you please explain what you are planning?" Macarov asked as he sat on the bar.

"I cannot explain fully but I am about to place a spell on all of you so you are all gifted with true sight." Lucy explained as she calmed her breathing preparing for the spell.

"True sight?" Levy questioned but was not answered by her best friend but instead Juvia.

"There is no need to worry. Love Rival is just going to cast a spell on everyone so they won't fall for our visitor's magic."

Lucy raised a hand above her head and then straightened the other out in front of her. Her eyes closed as she started to chant. A gold magic circle appeared above her head as a Black one appeared in front of her.

**Deixe as estrelas conceder un desexo **

**Demos abastecer o presente **

**Revelar a verdadeira forma **

**Deixe o infeliz ser concedido o don **

**certa Visión**

Lucy opened her eyes as the circles grew brighter. Another gold magic circle appeared in her right eye. Black beams with gold wrapped around them shot out and landed on everyone one within the guild. Once finished the magic circles and lights beams disappeared. Lucy released a sigh.

"What spell was that? Wait what language was it even in?" Gray was looking over himself to see that there was no change.

"I was in Galician." Levy told him as she held out a piece of paper she had scribbled on. "Lu-chan would you read this to see if I got the translation right?"

"Sure Levy-chan." Lucy picked up the paper and read aloud.

"Let the stars grant a wish

Demons supply the gift

Reveal the true form

Let the unfortunate be granted the gift

True Sight"

Lucy smiled down at the paper affectionately. "You always amaze me Levy-chan. You got it exactly right." She handed back the paper to her blue haired friend.

Levy smiled at Lucy but looked at the paper in confusion. "Lu-chan this spell seems like it should be crossed with another type of magic except celestial. Also I have never seen or heard of a spell anything like this one."

"That is because the spell is unique to Blondie. She is the one who created it with her teacher." Jaden kicked back with his feet up on the table.

"Wait so Luce and her mom created a spell? That's amazing." Natsu looked shocked as Lucy had never told him anything about knowing or creating her own spells.

"EH no my mum taught me celestial magic. I had another teacher once she died. I am not really allowed to explain but it is a lot more complicated than you think." Lucy scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Plus Love Rival created a lot more than just one spell." Juvia looked a little put off as she mentioned it. Lucy threw her a grin.

"Is Juvia's old friend paying a visit?" Lucy laughed as Juvia sent her a glare.

"Old friend?" Gray whispered not really expecting an answer. However, Leo heard him and smiled.

"Lu used to say that when Juvia got jealous. They have a bit of an ongoing rivalry I am actually quite surprised that you have never seen them fight."

"We have seen them argue before. Though that is normally Juvia saying Lucy is trying to steal Gray and Lucy saying they are just friends." Erza commented as she saw sparks flying between the two girls.

"Well at least Juvia can achieve things without sex appeal, unlike a certain Blonde bimbo." The water mage placed her hands on her hips smirking at the Blonde.

"Oh look the water witch is finally showing her true colours. You better make sure you don't turn green with all that jealousy you are holding." Lucy copied Juvia's action.

"Why would Juvia be jealous of the likes of you who has an assignment that they can't control never mind carry out their duties?" Juvia sneered at the Blond who was looking close to exploding.

"You did not just criticise the way I carry out my work, Imp. Your assignment is just as uncontrollable as mine. At least I am close enough to carry out my duties." Lucy leaned in while the whole guild stiffened. They could tell this fight was not going in a good direction. "I am surprised that you haven't been reassigned yet considering I doubt you do your job correctly while you run after a member of my team."

Juvia jumped on her so quick that no one saw it coming except maybe Lucy who already was in a defensive stance to take the impact. The two females started rolling about the floor while shouting incoherent words at each other.

The members of Fairy Tail and their guests stood there in total shock as they watched Juvia punch Lucy so hard across the jaw that she was set smashing through a table. The blonde jumped towards the blunette and with a well placed punch of her own, in the gut, the water mage was sent hurtling into the bar. Thankfully the structure was strong enough to take the impact so only a crack was left.

They both stood up looking each other up and down. Their faces contorted into an intimidating look. Then a smirk broke out across both their faces, and all that was heard was the gulp of Leo and Jaden.

"For the amount you cry and run after Gray you haven't weakened much I must admit I am impressed Imp." Lucy was crouching on a table in much the same fashion that edo Lucy would. Her shorts rode up as far as they could get.

Juvia's head cocked unnaturally to the side, grin growing wider. "The same can't be said for you. You have grown quite weak since leaving us Arch." Lucy growled in response as they entered a stare down.

"Eh should we stop those two, Leo?" Jaden shift from one foot to the other and started too nervously pull at his sleeve.

"We should. They are getting too serious; however I really don't want to get stuck in between the two of them once they pounce and by the looks of it that is going to be happening soon." He scratched his silver hair and he watched the girls with a calculating eye. The twins were trying to figure out a way to stop the two before it got too out of hand.

Lucky for them they didn't need to as the guild doors burst open once again. There was a mumble of 'Well we are popular today.' There stood a tall girl with golden blonde hair and forest green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Depending on how the sun hit her there was red highlights through her hair and brown flecks in her eyes. She wasn't as gifted as some of the women in fairy Tail, but she had nice curves and wore clothes that showed it.

"Well this is a nostalgic site." The girl placed her hands on her hips and flashed her white straight teeth in a breath taking smile.

"And I still hate that form. No matter the future you can't predict it." Lucy slipped of the table so gracefully it was like it was second nature.

"No but I can root for couples and imagine what their children would look like. This is also my favourite form." The girl walked into the guild her eyes racked over all the people within and she licked her dyed pink lips. "You have some lovely life forces in here."

The celestial and water mage entered a defensive stance and growled at the girl, "Leave them alone!"

The girl at the door just waved them off with a laugh. "I won't do anything they don't want me too. Though they will want me to do a lot once they realise what I am cable of." She rolled her hips with a wink her long hair swishing gently in the breeze behind her. "Now where is your master?"

Makarov stepped up. "That would be me, how may I help you young lady? And I would like to ask what your relation to my children is?"

The girl stepped forward and stuck her hand out. "Been a long time since I have been called young. I am Sarah. I have known those four," She pointed to Juvia, Lucy, Leo and Jaden, "for most of their lives and I am here today to be their escort back home." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope handing it to Makarov. "This is on behalf of everyone back home. They say thank you for taking care of Ju Ju and Lu Lu we know how much of a handful they can be and this should be enough to cover all the damage they have caused, if not you are to contact William whose number is in there."

Makarov looked at Sarah in disbelief and then looked down at the envelope he repeated this action a couple of times before he burst out laughing. "Juvia and Lucy destroy stuff. We are Fairy Tail we are used to it and if anything Lucy tries to stop the destruction that happens." The whole of Fairy Tail started laughing while Sarah's jaw dropped. She turned and started at the two mages in question.

Lucy held her hands up. "Hey I grew up since I left home. I tend to try and avoid violence with guild mates wouldn't want to add to the bills we already get."

"True if you and Ju really fought the guild would go bankrupt." Leo sniggered.

"Don't forget that the whole town would have to rebuild." Jaden laughed along with his brother.

Juvia and Lucy looked offended. "Juvia is sure that her and Love Rival don't not destroy that much when fighting."

"Yeah right. Just like you didn't destroy most of the village we lived in as a 'small' goodbye fight with Lu Lu." Sarah laughed as both girls blushed.

"Just shut up and change form already." Lucy snapped at her as she tried to get her blush under control.

"Aww but Lu Lu I love this form and so does everyone else. It is just so cute and hot." Sarah winked and then turned on her heels. "I can prove it." She stopped at the closest person to her who Rouge and Erza. "Don't you both think that I look nice?"

An out of character blush appeared on Rouges cheeks. While Erza's cheeks shamelessly turned pink.

"I guess you look very beautiful." Came Erza's shy reply.

At the same time Rouge said. "You look very appealing."

A sly smile came across Sarah's lips. "See Lu Lu's and Jay's love child is very attractive. You will not believe how many people I managed to get looking like this."

"Lucy's and whose love child?" Mira squeaked while looking between Sarah and Lucy. When she saw Jaden's hand shyly rise she just about fainted. "Oh Mavis. Your child would look like this? You must have babies! They would look so cute." The barmaid started to go into a rant about cute children and cute couples.

"Wait I am confused. You said that you knew them since they were younger but now you are saying that you are there love child?" Natsu scratched his head while he glanced between the three. Then his face darkened slightly. "Wait Lucy and This guy," he stuck his thumb towards Jaden, "have had kids?"

Lucy sighed as Jaden's face turned Erza's red and Juvia and Leo hit hysterics. "No Natsu Sarah just has a type of magic that can change her appearance to whatever she wants. She just likes to see what peoples child would look like at our age, Old hag."

"That is not all my magic does, but I can't really demonstrate since little miss stick up my ass here has already put up the counter spell she made." Sarah looked slightly pissed as she mentioned it. "I guess you can call it seduction magic."

"What your magic doesn't have a name?" Levy looked slightly baffled by the fact that could even happen.

"Oh it does but I doubt Lu Lu or Ju Ju have told you all everything so I will not spoil the fun. But I will give you a hint. My magic wasn't taught to me I just knew how to use it since I was born."

"That's impossible." Gray laughed as he looked to Lucy for support. However the blonde just shook her head.

"Nope Succubus-san is telling the truth." Juvia looked slightly unnerved at telling Gray that he was wrong and chatter of allsorts broke out in the guild.

"Well while they are busy we may as well get down to business." Sarah pulled out a small device with a tiny needle sticking out the bottom. Holding it up with a grin she asked, "So who wants to go first?"

Lucy stepped up and stuck her hand out. "The faster we get this done the less likely I will have to explain things." The device was placed over her hand and the needle stuck into the middle of her palm.

A hologram flickered to life as a mono tone voice started to speak out from the device. Lucy sent Sarah draggers as the shape shifting blonde giggled.

"Lucy Heartfillia.

Mother: Laya Heartfillia. Father : Jude Heartfilla.

Teacher: Angus.

Magic's: Celestial Spirit, Archdemon Slaying.

Mission: Proceeding.

Current Guild: Fairy Tail.

Assignments: Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvel.

Final form: Classified.

Magic power: Classified."

The device's hologram seemed to be showing the same information it was voicing but in another language. Once it was done the needle removed itself from Lucy's hand, as little drops of blood pooled out of the small hole. Surprisingly there was no blood on the needle.

"You did that on purpose you Succubus!" The Celestial mage growled at the giggling girl.

"Well what fun would it be on silent." Sarah cocked an eyebrow as she put the device on Juvia's hand.

The same mono tone voice spoke again.

"Juvia Lockster.

Mother: Unknown. Father: Unknown.

Teacher: Bo.

Magic's: Water magic, Imp Demon Slaying.

Mission: Proceeding.

Current Guild: Fairy Tail.

Assignment: Gajeel Redfox.

Final form: Classified.

Magic Power: Classified."

Before the guild could interrupt the twins stepped up wanting it all to be done before they were bombarded with questions.

"Leo Familiar.

Mother: Bacia. Father: Unknown.

Teacher: Keket.

Magic's: Snow magic, Alp Demon Slaying.

Mission: Proceeding.

Current Guild: Sabertooth.

Assignment: Rouge Cherry.

Final form: Classified.

Magic Power: Classified."

Jaden stepped up standing exactly like his brother had. It was moments like these that you could tell that they had always been together.

"Jaden Familiar.

Mother: Bacia. Father: Unknown.

Teacher: Than.

Magic's: Earth magic, Bajang Demon Slaying.

Mission: Proceeding.

Current Guild: Sabertooth.

Assignment: Sting Eucliffe.

Final form: Classified.

Magic Power: Classified."


	5. Chapter 5

The Guild just stared at the five for a second as they tried to process all the information they had just heard. Then all in a rush they started to ask questions. With everyone talking at once though no one could understand or make out a single question. Lucy decided to take charge as she raised her hand.

"I am sorry to say but we have something preventing us from telling you everything." Was all that the blonde told them, and she was hoping to be done with it until Sarah gasped behind her.

"Oh that's right William said that I could remove that so you could decide to tell who you saw fit. He said and I quote 'Lucy is responsible enough as a mother and a powerful mage. I am sure she can choose who she sees fit to know about her and the others.'" The shape shifter sat there with a grin which made her look like the cat that had caught the canary. She stepped up behind the blonde and moved her hair so it exposed the back of her neck. People who were standing close enough could see a very small celtic knot in black on the part of Lucy's neck that was never revealed.

Sarah placed her hand over it and closed her eyes while chanting something under her breath. Lucy, Juvia, Leo and Jaden started to glow. The design started to grow and soon it covered all of Lucy. The same happened to the other three. Then as quickly as it started it disappeared.

Everyone just stood there and didn't know what to start on. The Four that was the centre of attention looked at each other and nodded.

"Well I guess now is the best time to tell you all everything." Everyone around them still stood like a gaping fish. "I will let Master decide where to start. There is a lot to explain." Lucy ran a hand through her hair.

"What are you and what do you have to do with the Dragon slayers?" Makarov looked at all five of them curiosity shining in his eyes. They all smiled back, some nicer than others since Jaden's looked more like he was trying to threaten them.

"Thought you would ask that first. You all better sit down because even explaining that is long." Lucy slid on to a table with her legs swinging back and forth childishly as everyone else just sat where they were standing. "It all started over 400 years ago during the Dragon civil war."

"But first I want to ask you all something. What do you think a Demon is?"

Everyone looked at Lucy confused and then the other three as they looked dead serious about what she had asked. Levy was the first to speak up. "What like a demon out the book of Zeref?"

Sarah snorted and everyone sent glares her way. "No a real Demon, not they imposters." Leo interjected.

"I have never met one so I don't really know for sure, but biased on records and just their magic aren't they evil and use dark magic." The master held h is chin in deep thought as he answered.

Everyone was surprised when Juvia, Sarah and Lucy burst out laughing while an amused smirk was placed on Leo and Jaden's faces. "What's so funny?" Everyone coursed.

Lucy waved them off as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Nothing that is just everyone's answer I guess." She sighed and leaned back looking up at the ceiling. "So during the Dragon civil war there was four sides." Someone tried to but in and correct her but Juvia held up her hand to stop them as Lucy continued. "There were the Dragons that wanted to rule over humans. The Dragons and humans that want to live in peace. The humans that wanted to destroy the dragons and the Demons."

"The Demons?" Gray looked slightly put out as he voiced what everyone was thinking.

The five in front of them nodded and Leo picked up where Lucy left off. "The Demon's were not involved in the war to begin with. They didn't not particularly hate or like humans. Actually they stayed out both the dragons and the humans way, living in their own realm. However, one person was all it took to drag the Demon's into the war."

"There was once a very powerful Demon who came across a small human boy. This human boy was abandoned by his family and was left to die in the middle of nowhere. For some strange reason the Demon decided to take the boy in and look after him. He brought him back to the Demon realm and once he was old enough he taught him Demon magic, making him part demon. This boy was the first ever Demon slayer." Jaden finished while looking at everyone in the guild seeing their confused faces as they thought at they were just jumping to different stories.

"This boy was the reason Demon's became involved in the war. Now Demon magic is an evil force that has a will of it is own. There are very few that can control it. However that does not mean that Demons are evil. They are like humans that way they can be whatever they feel like." Juvia paused to take a deep breath. "However, this boy could not control the magic. It was too strong for him and therefore it took over him. In the end no matter how indirectly he lead to the death of many dragons and humans."

"As you can guess the dragons were furious and started to fight against the Demons. This was stopped by the demon who taught the boy magic. He offered up his life in return for the boys. The dragons agreed but they also had four restrictions involving future Demon slayers. Then with the death of the Demon and the four rules about demon slayers done with Demons and Dragons once again coexisted peacefully. These rules were," Lucy held up one finger. "The person must have taken another human life before."

Leo held up two fingers. "The Demon that will train them must witness this incident."

Jaden held up three. "They must be pure of heart."

Juvia held up four. "And finally their only purpose it to protect Dragon slayers and Dragons in earthland."

"Ok now we understand that Demons are connected to Dragon slayers but what does that have to do with you five?" Erza forever straight to the point.

Freed suddenly turned pale and started to stutter. "Y...Your." He couldn't complete his sentence.

Lucy smiled and pointed to him. "It seems that our Freed has figured it out. I win the bet."

"Aww Juvia was sure that Levy-san would figure it out."

"We thought it would be Rouge." The twins said in unison.

"Get to the point." Half the guild sweat dropped at their actions.

Sarah smirked at them all as she stood the same time as the other four stood next to her forming a line in front of the guild. "We are related to that story as the five standing in front of you are Demons."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter gets a little graphic and there is mentions of rape, that is also the reason this story is M rated. If you get disturbed by those kind of things then you can skip to the next chapter after where I placed the stars. **The guild was having a mini mental break down. There was too much information to process. Lucy, Juvia and the new comers were all Demons. Demons were involved in the Dragon war. Dragons and Demons had an agreement. Some of the less intelligent members of the guild were frazzled, not that the smarter ones were in a better state.

"You are Demons?" Gray seemed to be the one having the most trouble accepting it as he didn't exactly have a good past with them, imposters or not.

"In some sense we are. We were all born human but learned Demon Slayer magic making us at least part Demon. Well except Sarah of course she is a Demon through and through." Leo seemed like this was the most normal thing in the world to be discussing.

"Pretty sure Lucy was supposed to be born a Demon though. She was a natural at the magic never mind the fact that she can go into Demon force and her final form on will." Jaden looked like he was just thinking aloud as he looked up hand rubbing his chin.

"Ok enough about that for just now. What do you want to know next Master?" Lucy was looking straight at the slightly boggled small man. Before he could even answer though Mira and Natsu asked a question at the same time.

"What do they mean by you being a mother?" They asked in perfect unison like the twins.

A small tender loving smile, that no one had ever seen, highlighted Lucy's face. "Exactly what she said, I am a mother. My son's name is Damon and he will be ten years of age now, because of the seven year time skip."

If the Guild wasn't shocked before they were now. Their Lucy had a son, a ten year old son at that. For some reason Natsu looked pissed. "Who is the dad!? Is it him!?" he pointed an accusing figure at Jaden.

Lucy laughed a little. "No Natsu, Jaden was only nine when Damon was born. I ended up adopting Damon when he was one." Something dark flashed over Lucy's face a long with sadness but it melted quickly as she spoke again. "I may not have got him under the best of circumstances but I would not give up being his mother for anything. Though I am unsure of how he sees me."

"He thinks you are the coolest mum he could ever have. Considering all the stories he has been told tend to end in you destroying something. Though he does hate the fact he has one blonde streak of hair as a side effect from that spell." Sarah nudged Lucy as the celestial mage rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

Before stories about Lucy and her son could start Makaov butted in. "About the four rules of becoming a Demon slayer. Did you and do you follow all of them?"

Everyone seemed to realise what the rules were and looked at the four in shock. Lucy nodded her head.

"Juvia was the first to start learning Demon slayer magic. She took a human life at the age of 5. Lucy was next and killed someone at the age of 7 and then the twins at the age of 8."Juvia was looking down at the floor like she was shamed at what she was telling them.

Wendy raised a shaky hand up to cover her mouth as she choked out, "You killed people to become Demon slayers."

The five in front of them looked at her shocked. Sarah barked at her. "Are you stupid little girl that would be going totally against the third rule."

Leo smacked the back of the shouting blondes head. He moved behind his brother and pulled him into a hug. "We didn't even know about Demon slayer magic until after it happened. All of us killed in self defence." Leo looked up and in his eyes was nothing but deep seething hate and rage. The boy just looked all round evil. "Though I would gladly kill that motherfucker again for what he did to my brother." No sweetness entered his voice.

Jaden's grip on his brothers' arms tightened. "Leo, its' ok that was over ten years ago. He can't touch me anymore. We dealt with him."

****************************************Rape mentioned after here******************************************************

Leo laughed. "You shouldn't be the one comforting me it was you he touched. That dirty perverted man touched you while I was chained to a wall thinking I would just sit there and watch him do all those things to you." The magical energy around the silver haired boy started to rise and horns started to grow out his head.

Fairy Tail and the twin dragon slayers watched the transformation with amazement. But it totally stopped when Lucy touched Leo's shoulder. The purple eyed boy looked at her in shock. All she said was "Clam down," and all the magical energy that was building up around him dissipated.

"I am pretty sure I have had too much to drink, cause there is no way that I actually just saw him grow horns." Cana sighed as she placed her jug of beer on the floor in front of her.

"That is exactly how I reacted when I saw Lu grow horns for the first time. Now I have a pair of my own." Leo smirked proudly as his anger was forgotten.

"Let's be honest here though, Blondies horns are way better than yours." Jaden's tone was matter factual as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Luce show me your horns. Please!" Natsu whined at his blonde best friend.

"I can't Natsu. It would be too much work just to please you in seeing my horns." Lucy began rubbing her head as she knew she was in for more whining.

"But that guy with the silver hair just started to randomly grow them out of his head. Why can't you?"

"My name is Leo and Lucy cannot just start to release her Demon force unless you want everyone within the area, bar you and Wendy, to be crushed by the magical pressure or even killed by the sheer force of the magical energy."

"It can't take that much magical energy to grow some horns." Natsu pouted and there was a shout of 'Aye Sir' from Happy. Lucy gave them a small smile as she shook her head.

"It's not the problem of how much magical energy it takes to activate the Demon force, which is a lot by the way; it's a problem that Blondie would have to release her limiters on her Demon powers by force and without the activation code. Just forceful removing the limiters would need enough magical power to crush most of you and then her power would be released all at once possibly killing the rest of you." Jaden gave him a look that showed that he clearly thought he was stupid.

"Also it is very exhausting for Love Rival to do. Though Juvia would like to see Love rivals Demon force again, maybe when we get back home." Juvia unconsciously tugged at her hair.

Wendy shifted her weight from one foot to another as she looked down at the floor. "So about Lucy-san and you all killing people..." The younger girl trailed off clearly not knowing what to say.

Lucy sighed and started glossing her figures over her keys. "We all killed one person in self defence, sort of. In the twins case they were being sold as sex slaves from a young age and they just happened to get a bad client that chained Leo up while he attempted to have his way with Jaden the man was too rough though and almost killed Jaden. So Leo snapped and managed to free himself from the chains, they both ended up killing him together. Leo used his chains to choke him while Jaden grabbed a dagger from the man's pocket and stabbed him." The twins had tensed up during the story and Leo had buried his face in his brothers red hair as he whispered words of reassurance. Jaden was holding onto his brother's arm as tight as he could. "It just so happened that Than and Keket were in the area on a mission and stumbled by the incident, they decided to take in Jaden and Leo and considering it was their mum that sold them off to the sex slave industry there was no qualms there."

"Juvia was abandoned as a kid. She was that young that she doesn't remember a single thing about her parents. She grew up in the slums and had to fight just about every day for even a scrap of food. One night she had managed to gain decent enough meal that ended up with her getting jumped. During her struggle with the man that attacked her she ended up killing him. Turns out that he was supposed make an agreement with a Demon, Bo, who witnessed the little fight and decided to be a decent enough being and take Juvia home. She ended up being the first human to train to be a Demon slayer since the Dragon war." Juvia just bobbed her head in an affirmative to what the blond was saying.

"As for me I had met Angus months before I ever killed someone. Though I didn't know he was a demon until after the incident." Lucy gripped the keys at her side in comfort as she took a deep breath in preparation for speaking her story aloud. "Not long after my mother died I wondered out into the forest, I couldn't take it anymore being in a house that I knew I wasn't wanted in. I wandered so deep in that I came across a lake that I had never noticed was there before and sitting beside in with his feet soaking as he basked in the rays of the sun was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my young life." A smile tugged at Lucy's lips as she remembered what the man had looked like sitting there like he had no care in the world. "Being young and curious I approached the man and started a conversation between us. I kept coming back to that same spot to speak to the man, who had told me his name was Angus, it was the only time I was happy after my mother's death. One of the times I had ventured out however I was caught by a couple of men that wanted to receive ransom money in return for my life off my father. They took me in the opposite direction of where I would meet Angus usually and sat to wait for the rest of their team. Turns out one of them thought that I looked pretty and had quite the thing for younger girls, so he decided he would have his way with me before I was given back to my father."

Lucy took another deep breath and tried not to look at the faces of her friends that were ranging from looks of utter terror to disgust. "His partner wasn't in to that kind of thing so left to patrol further away. I had thought about bursting out in tears and screaming at the top of my lungs when he had started to strip me of my clothes. The thought of kicking and punching him to try and keep his hands off me also crossed my mind, but I decided against it as he would probably get some sick kick out of it and enjoy it more if I fought so I just lay there as I felt his dirty hands travel over my body and bit back the scream of pain as he entered my tiny body. I lay there throughout the time that he raped me and just looked and the area taking in everything I could see. It was as the man was enjoying violating me too much to even care that I noticed Angus walking through the trees towards us. It was then I kind of snapped and grabbed a rock that was close to my head and started bashing the man's head with it. I just kept hitting him until Angus called out for me to stop, it was then that I noticed that I had completely pulverised the man's head and his blood was covering me like a second skin. Once I took the time to process everything I felt beyond dirty and the fact the Angus had seen it made me feel even worse because I felt like the his existence was like a fairy that shouldn't have had to have seen a thing as disgusting as that. I bust out crying as he came closer and I flinched away from his touch."

Lucy started to tug at the bottom of her shirt as she started to finish the story. "I sat in that forest for hours naked just bawling my eyes out and Angus just sat there with me and let me. It was later on that I found out he had killed the rest of the man's accomplices and he then told me that he would take me to his home so that I could train to be a Demon slayer."


	7. Chapter 7

**For anyone who skipped the last part of Chapter 6 it just explained the Lucy killed a man who raped her. Juvia was attacked when she was younger and living on the streets and accidently killed a man during a struggle, and Leo and Jaden killed a man who bought them as a sex slave. That is how they all met there Demon teachers. This Chapter is a lot cleaner so please enjoy.**

No one moved an inch as Lucy finished up her story. No one really knew what to say to the four of them. Hearing what they had went through as little children had broken all their hearts, even the ones that tended to pride themselves on having iron hearts.

Lucy shifted from one foot to the other as the silence just continued to grow in the tense atmosphere. Sarah finally got sick of everyone's reactions when she saw the blonde fidget. "No need to act like that they all got over it years ago. Yeah it hurts to bring up a past like that but that doesn't mean that you all need to act like you just heard the world was about to end."

"Succubus-san is right Juvia and everyone got over it a long time ago with the help of our Demon guardians and the rest of the people from home. Though Succubus-san was never any help for anything except winding up Juvia and Love rival." Juvia smiled at her guild mates trying to show to them that it was in fact true that everything that had happened in the past was just that the past.

"You can't just get over something as traumatic as that. You all must have some really deep mental scars. God why did you never tell any of us that you went through that we would have been able to support you." Erza gave her guild mates and their two friends a sympathetic look.

"Three main reasons why none of us ever tell anyone they stories are One we would get that look all the time," Jaden point at the red head. "Two you would all treat us like pieces of glass that could shatter with the littlest of touch and Three there is no point telling it unless we are telling you the story on how we became demon slayers."

"Really they are just some old scary stories to us now and I would never have believed that they even happened to us in the past if they weren't the reason that we are standing here today." Leo smiled at the group all of his earlier mood dissipating.

Mumbling resounded throughout the guild as people stated to think of more questions they wanted to ask the four of them. Lucy though didn't care about the rest of the guilds reaction right now she was waiting on the only person that hadn't seemed to have said anything since they had started to explain their story.

"Gray?" Her voice was low and soft but it was still enough to get the whole guild to stop talking and look between the blonde and raven haired pair. "Gray you ok?" Lucy's face started to pale a little with each second that went by without an answer from him. Natsu looking like he was about to kick the crap out of the ice mage started to step forward. He was stopped though by Erza as she stuck her hand out in front of him and gave him a warning look. It was clear she thought this should be solved between only Gray and Lucy.

When Gray finally lifted his head to look her in the eyes fear, hurt, anger, betrayal, confusion and a load of other mixed emotions passed through his eyes and bore right into the celestial mages soul. It pained her to see him look at her like at and for what felt like hour they just looked at each other in the eyes. Even Juvia knew well enough not to but in between what was happing with the two team mates right now.

"So.." Gray finally spoke but his voice didn't sound like it was his own. It was cold but there was a little bit of hurt leaking into the tone, which made Lucy flinch a little bit. "You are a Demon."

It wasn't really a question but Lucy answered anyway. "In some sense yes I am a demon. But it is the same way that Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are dragons, kind of." Lucy sighed she knew this news would affect him the most and was upset at herself that she had hurt him, no matter how much it wasn't really her fault. "We four just have more of a connection to our magic than dragon or god slayer because we have to become as close to a demon as a human can so that we can control and learn their magic."

When Gray just continued to look and her she could feel herself start to get angry even as she got more upset. "Look Gray I am not going to apologise for my choice to become a Demon Slayer or the fact that a lot of my time growing up I was surrounded by Demons. Though I will apologise for not telling you sooner." She looked down at her feet. It didn't stay down for long though as her head whipped up like she had just gotten a brilliant idea. She grabbed Grays hands in hers and looked at him with bright shining eyes and a bright smile. "Gray come home with me for the trip you can see that the village is not that bad a place and not everyone is like Sarah. Also you will get to meet Damon."

The ice mages eyes widened in surprised at the proposal. Leo sighed. "You do know that you just invited a human, one that is not training to be a demon slayer nor has a guardian as a demon, into the Demon realm. A place that is not supposed to open to anyone except demons and demon slayers."

"Oh shush you are talking like he will be the only one that is not one of us going home with us. It isn't like we can just leave the five that we are supposed to be protecting here while we going n a holiday to another realm. The safest place for them while we are having a break is with us in the demon realm and you know it. So I may as well let Gray and Erza come along for the ride. That is if they want." Lucy waved the silver haired teen off.

"Wait don't we get a choice in the matter?" Sting questioned and without missing a beat all four of the Demon slayers answered with a 'No'. "I don't see why you are dragging us with you, against our will may I add, it's not like we can't take care of ourselves."

They all gave him a 'are you kidding me' look. Even Lucy looked up from her staring contest with Gray. "Do I even need to mention how much of a trouble magnet Fairy Tail is?" Juvia nodded her head along vigorously in agreement.

Jaden smirked at the Blond dragon slayer. "Though if you are turning up the offer to see an actual Demon village with actual demons in it then I guess I could always stay behind and just go some other time."

Sting's eyes widened as if he just realised what he was actually against doing. "No, no I wouldn't want you to miss out in your first chance to go home in such a long time."

"Oh but you are the guild master you really shouldn't go off to another realm just so that I can see all my family again." Jaden gave an exaggerated sigh. "Maybe us two should really just stay home."

"Don't put yourself out like that I am sure that Sabertooth can take care of itself for the two weeks we are gone."

"Well if you insist Master. Guess we will get to go and see my home." He gave his brother a high five behind his back. He knew how to manipulate Sting just right after him being his assignment for so long.

"I'll go."

Everyone's heads jerked back to look and Gray who had just spoken. Lucy's face looked like it wanted to break out in a grin but she held back as she looked to her raven haired team mate who was yet to look back up from the ground. "What was that?" The blonde asked gently.

Gray looked up with determination in his eyes. "I said I will go with you to your home."

Lucy screamed pulling he ice mage into a hug. "I am so happy you decided to come. You are going to love it there and you will get to meet Damon and William and everyone else. Oh I can't wait to go now."

Juvia growled. "Ok hands off Gray-sama now Love rival." The water mage started to tug at the arms wrapped around Gray.

"Oh." Lucy turned to look at her red haired team mate ignoring the blunettes protests. "Are you coming to Erza? Please come you will enjoy it there."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see where our Lucy grew up." Erza smiled and Lucy who started to bounce up and down Gray still wrapped in her arms, much to Juvia's displeasure.

"Now that is all sorted we will be leaving in two hours. Meet me back here once you have all packed." Sarah nodded to the small group she would be accompanying back to the Demon realm. They all nodded in return Lucy, Juvia and their group of Fairy Tail mages that would be joining them heading out the door to pack and the four Sabertooth mages took a seat at the bar having already brought the stuff they needed with them.


End file.
